Camille
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Si Levi pudiera nombrar a su insomnio, entonces podría dormir. [Escrito para la convocatoria de Halloween en el LJ de snk-esp.]


**Resumen: **Si Levi pudiera nombrar a su insomnio, entonces podría dormir.

**Personajes: **Levi

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Notas: **Si estás familiarizado con Kenny y todas los pequeños datos sueltos que deja Isayama en entrevistas, esto igual no tendría sentido. De hecho, tómalo como una exploración personal de un posible pasado de Levi.

**Pre-scritum o post algo: **Escrito para la convocatoria de Halloween en el LJ de snk-esp.

**Disclaimer: **Isayama es mi papá y me dijo que Levi muere al final. XD, no, no soy Isayama y esto lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro ni de apropiación.

**Prompt: [Octubre 25: Noche]**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta diatriba debería empezar con una noche aciaga,<p>

pero todas las noches son aciagas para él,

y todo día que atrae al sueño se hace noche

y es aciago también.

.

Entonces empiezo así:

Toda noche que es aciaga,

aunque los monstruos hayan quedado tras las Murallas;

y toda noche que es infausta, con el cerebro lleno de titanes;

su cuerpo grita:

¡Déjame descansar!

¡Sangro, lloro!

¡Concédeme la dicha de un parpadeo!

.

Pero él suspira,

frunce el ceño ante sus compañeros

y entre el humo del té negro

y cientos de tareas inventadas,

desoye a sus extremidades.

.

Y en un suspiro el Héroe de la Humanidad

deja escapar un murmullo:

¿Kate?

.

Noche tras noche le persigue el susurro mudo.

Y el color negro tiene peso.

Y este es demasiado.

Estira sus párpados hasta que siente que se separan de sus cuencas oculares.

Cuando los hombres justos con manos manchadas

buscan sosiego en la niñez

—pura, inocente, feliz—;

él no entra a ese mundo,

porque está oscuro y rebalsando de pecados.

.

Entre humores y temblores,

El Héroe de la Humanidad susurra:

¿Claudine?

.

Pero el hombre que es solo hombre,

y no dios ni medio dios,

le debe letanía al cuerpo.

Y este logra más veces de lo que él deseara,

su pequeña victoria.

.

Y es en aquellos momentos cuando él recuerda

—sueña—.

Aquella mañana bucólica.

¡Hermoso julio de prados en el llano en Hermina!

El descuartizador y su niño

revisando cajones y maderos sueltos en el suelo.

Una pequeña gracia y no un deber.

El cuerpo de la mujer es el deber.

Encontrar la gloria en el trabajo,

es lo que le ha enseñado el descuartizador al niño.

.

Y entre la brisa del estío de muerte,

deslizándose entre las cortinas el viento,

un rayo de sol suave como una caricia maternal,

el crujido de la puerta de un armario.

El niño reacciona,

a los brazos abiertos y al cuerpo que se abalanza,

con un empujón.

.

La cabeza golpea lugar funesto.

La niña no se mueve más.

Los ojos abiertos miran sin haber mirado nunca a su asesino.

Y el descuartizador le da un golpe al niño.

Por la estupidez. Nunca por la muerte.

.

"Los huesos de los niños se queman más rápido.

Tienes suerte. Y mientras más mal alimentados estén,

mejor. No quedará nada de ella. Los restos de la mujer,

se los daremos a los cerdos."

.

Es el primer trabajo del niño.

Su error, su responsabilidad.

Tiene que serruchar, cortar, romper, separar.

Y cada vez que solloza o se detiene,

el descuartizador le jala una oreja, le arranca un mechón de cabello.

.

Ya ha intentado cerrarle los ojos más de una vez.

Pero la niña se niega, el cuerpo ha tomado una decisión.

¿Un castigo de la naturaleza? ¿O será que el alma aún está adentro?

¿El fuego consumirá también ese espíritu? ¿Será caro el castigo por matar dos veces?

.

Para cuando solo queda la cabeza,

esta se siente pesada, gigante entre las manos del niño.

Aunque no lo sea así.

El niño intenta evadir esos ojos.

Se concentra en las mejillas amarillas, la saliva pegajosa en la boca.

Esos labios detenidos en una mueca.

¿Qué querrían decirle?

El niño piensa y piensa, hasta que de pronto sospecha:

"Me llamo Levi", dice.

Pero la cabeza no le responde.

Y el niño intenta leer en esos labios contraídos por el rigor mortis.

¿Es una "ce" lo que intentaba formar? ¿Quizá una "pa"?

.

Y el niño se pregunta,

entre mocos y lágrimas:

"¿Cecilia? ¿Paula?"

.

"Cornelia", dice el descuartizador.

Es el nombre de la madre. Nombre pretencioso para una mujer de esa clase.

Probablemente copiado de un pasquín robado o recogido de la basura.

"¿Y la niña?" El descuartizador ignora la pregunta y continúa su trabajo.

La cabeza termina en el incinerador.

Los ojos y la boca desaparecen con el humo.

Y como no hay decencia en el hombre,

el niño observa hasta que su vista se cansa.

.

El Héroe de la Humanidad

clama consideración a la noche

y un árbol conmovido

estira sus ramas contra una luna y la araña.

El Héroe de la Humanidad

vence de nuevo. Una victoria de una larga guerra

cuyos únicos días festivos caen un veinticinco de diciembre.

El cuerpo se queja y clama víctimas

en una pierna adormecida y el corazón errático.

El Héroe de la Humanidad traspira,

el aire se niega a salir.

Tose y escupe hasta que sus pulmones le obedecen.

Y entre la saliva y la flema alcanza a escuchar un sonido

que viene de su garganta pero que no es su voz.

"¿Cristina?"

.

El Héroe de la Humanidad mira la madrugada

por la ventana de la oficina.

Sentado en soledad tiene miedo.

No de los sueños, porque no sueña.

Y un hombre decente solo comparte sueños y pesadillas con sus pares.

Hay una sensación, un hueco, un negro que se hace presencia,

como si le hubieran extirpado algo

en esa parte de su cerebro que se llama memoria.

Un sonido sordo que le invade en las noches.

Que le muerde el cansancio.

Que le prohíbe dormir el sueño de los justos.

"¿Dolores?"

.

Y viene de pronto ese otro dolor.

Un pitido que envuelve sus oídos y lo arrebata del mundo.

El sonido sordo berrea.

Y oye una voz que no dice nada.

"¿Isabel?", pregunta el Héroe de la Humanidad.

Y los desgarros de un cuello taponado responden.

"¿Petra?", insiste el Héroe de la Humanidad.

Un grito que se escucha en sus ventrículos le sobresalta.

"¿Nifa?", suplica el Héroe de la Humanidad.

Pero no logra escuchar.

.

Veinte, cincuenta, cien nombres escapan de su boca.

Sus dedos cubren sus orejas, buscan los oídos, quieren arrancarlos.

Pero el silencio no se calla.

Y cuando se le acaban los nombres y ya no puede suplicar,

viene la razón a obrar de loca.

.

"Es el viento o algún insecto hurgando en el tímpano."

"Dicen que los gritos de los titanes dejan eco en el pabellón auricular hasta por seis horas después del contacto."

"Los golpes traen secuelas en los cinco sentidos."

Hay una explicación, sospecha el Héroe de la Humanidad.

Quizás es tarde y ahora sí debe darle un descanso al cuerpo.

Y el cerebro no es un invento superior, es un órgano más.

.

El Héroe de la Humanidad se acomoda,

se recuesta en la silla

como un bebé en el vientre.

Los músculos se calman, el corazón detiene su paso acelerado,

el cerebro deja de retumbar.

Pero sus ojos nunca se cierran.

Y en algún momento de esa madrugada y la de mañana y la de dentro de diez años,

vuelve a preguntarse:

¿Sería Natalia?

¿Sería Rebeca?

¿Sería Malena?

¿Sería Deborah?

.

Esta diatriba debería terminar con una mañana benigna,

pero todas las mañanas el hombre duerme

y el Héroe de la Humanidad combate.

Además, por algo este canto es una injuria.

Un día, en el campo de batalla,

él caerá.

Y sus labios se moverán,

quizá para nadie,

quizá para algún soldado que estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

Su rostro destrozado, sus piernas a diez metros, los brazos triturados.

Y él intentará susurrar un nombre

y nadie le va a escuchar.


End file.
